This is a request for an ADAMHA Research Scientist Development Award (RSDA). The proposal aims to allow the applicant to develop a research career plan which focuses on the use of longitudinal studies to examine the interaction between social and biological factors in explaining the development of violent and antisocial behavior. Through collaborations with several leading experts in this area, the applicant hopes to develop experience in the integration of social and biological factors in a longitudinal perspective, and also to continue to develop expertise in biological processes related to violence. Other aspects of the plan include the investigation of alcohol abuse, brain dysfunction, and factors which protect against the development of violence. This research program is based upon two R01s held by the applicant as PI, while plans for long- term funding are based on other longitudinal studies. Eight specific career enhancement goals are outlined which will be implemented through a combination of collaborations with other senior scientists, laboratory training, writing of joint grant applications, participation in new scientific meetings, and the organization of an Advanced Study Institute in this area of research. Plans for mentoring and engagement in scientific education activities are aimed at furthering the examination of the interplay between social and biological risk factors for violence development. The applicant's long-term goal is to establish a research career which focuses on the interface between social and biological risk factors because it is felt that both processes will ultimately be required of any complete explanation of how violence develops. Biological researchers have ignored social variables just as much as social researchers have ignored biological variables, and the failure to integrate these factors is thought to be the single greatest obstacle to a more comprehensive understanding of violence. It is felt that there is a unique opportunity to address a crucially important, yet neglected, area of interdisciplinary research which in the long-term holds the promise of realizing original and truly major advances in our understanding of the development of violence. A Research Scientist Development Award at this critical stage in the applicant's career would provide him with the requisite time to collaborate more closely with senior scientists in this area, to fully exploit the research projects currently underway, and to contribute to the mentoring of a new generation of young, developing scientists skilled in both areas of violence research.